


Of Swords and Men

by junko



Series: Senbonzakura's Song [26]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji returns to his former Division to try to suss out why his brother Seichi was out trying to steal a zanpakutō....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Swords and Men

Why Renji thought talking to Kenpachi Zaraki would solve anything, he didn’t know. 

“Did I raise you to be a goddamn grass?” 

Renji had to use a boost of shunpō to avoid the full power of a smack to the side of the head, but Zaraki still got in a glancing blow that left Renji’s ears ringing. “Ow! No!” Renji snarled back. 

Zaraki pulled himself up to his full height and crossed his arms in front of his massive chest. “What’s your problem, then, Abarai? Your cushy little job over at the Sixth make you too weak to fight for what’s yours?”

“No, of course, not.” Rubbing the bruised spot on his head, he shot Zaraki a petulant look.

They stood on the front porch of the Eleventh Division’s dojo. The doors to the large hall were wide open, despite the cool air. A battle raged inside between two of the lower seats, blood spattering the polished wooden floor. Spectators crowded around to watch, heckle, and lay down bets. 

Ikkaku leaned against the doorframe and Yumichika stood just behind his shoulder as always. They snickered at Renji. He flipped them off, which, of course, only made Ikkaku guffaw and Yumichika snort into his sleeve.

To Ikkaku, Renji asked, “Don’t you have some procedure to get new recruits asauchi?”

Ikkaku sneered, “You ever see ‘asauchi’ in the requisition catalogue, moron?” 

Renji shook his head.

“Only one way to get one proper-like, and Academy’s never taken anyone I’ve recommended to them,” Zaraki answered. “Funny thing, that, especially since there’s none of them empty blades just sitting around in an armory I could knock over, either. Seems I can recruit all I like, but I can’t arm anybody.”

No wonder Renji had always gotten so much grief for his Academy education from these guys. It wasn’t the reading and writing they envied so much as the ‘free’ access to a zanpakutō. 

But, this confused Renji. He knew Central had issues with the power of the Kenpachi since not a single one seemed to have come from a noble house, but this sort of policy just seemed to be asking for trouble. “Are you saying they want you to steal them, Taicho?”

“Or pluck ‘em off the dead,” Zaraki nodded. Then he laughed murderously, either at something that went through his head or the vicious cut one of the two fighters got in, “Luckily, we get a big influx of idiots who want my job every year. There’s usually plenty to go around after that. Plus, in a minute, someone could have this bozo’s.” Zaraki pointed to the guy who’d clearly started bleeding out. He swayed on his feet. Zaraki looked disappointed. “Boring. Boring-ass fight lasted ten minutes. Cripes, I wish Ichigo were around. He was the most interesting thing to happen around here in forever. Is it true he lost his powers, Abarai? You’ve seen him?”

“Yeah,” Renji said, turning away with Zaraki. The crowd screamed for the killing blow. When they moved far enough away that Renji didn’t need to shout to be heard, he continued, “Yeah, Ichigo’s just a human now.”

Zaraki snorted unhappily. “That’s a fucking waste.” 

“I’m kind of hoping Urahara shoves him under a bus,” Renji admitted. At Zaraki’s raised eyebrows, Renji explained, “You know, so Ichigo will die and come to us.”

“Heh!” Zaraki laughed, giving Renji a solid smack on the back that almost knocked the air out of his lungs. “Let me know if that’s in the works. I’ll drive the fucking bus!”

Renji nodded, letting his former captain move away without him. Ikkaku followed on Zaraki’s heels, but Yumichika lingered. Clutching at Renji’s shoulder, Yumichika brought Renji’s ear down to whisper into it. “Your brother’s got about six months. If he can’t find a zanpakutō by then---“ Yumichika trailed off threateningly. When Renji turned sharply, Yumichika let go of his shoulder and giggled. “Then, the poor boy can be a scullery maid if he wants to stay with us. But, somehow I don’t think that’d suit his temperament, given that’s what he ran away from.”

“So you know the whole story,” Renji should have figured. “And you took him anyway?”

“A chance to poach from Kuchiki?” Yumichika battled his lashes, making the feathers flutter. “Elevate his staff? Tell me why I wouldn’t take that and run with it?” Then, changing his mood quickly, Yumichika frowned and poked Renji’s chest, hard. “I’m surprised at you, Renji. Letting your brother be a slave to a rich man like that. What happened to your Inuzuri pride? Did you swallow it along with your master’s cum?”

Renji’s mouth hung open with shock for a second, and then he laughed. “It’s good to see you haven’t changed none.”

“Meanwhile, you’ve turned into a whipped puppy.”

“Yeah, whatever. At least come up with a new insult. I heard that one about a hundred times. The cum one, now that was shocking. For a pretty guy, you sure say some ugly shit,” Renji said with a laugh. He’d learned long ago that the best way to deal with Yumichika when Yumichika was in one of these cruel moods was to laugh it off. It made Yumichika super angry to not be taken seriously, but it was the only way to win. “Anyways, what’s your beef with Kuchiki? You got some history I don’t know about? Or is it just because he’s prettier than you?”

Yumichika looked briefly hurt, but covered it quickly. “You should be nicer to me, Renji. I hold your brother’s fate.”

Renji almost rose to that bait, but stopped himself just in time. He shook off his spike of anger with a shrug. “You know, yesterday we were friends. What’d I do to tick you off?”

Yumichika’s frown deepened. Renji waited to see what he would say, but Ikkaku came out of somewhere and threw an arm around Yumichika’s shoulders and said, “He’s been like this since the fight for Fake Karakura Town. Don’t pay any attention. I think it’s his time of the month.”

Renji winced and shook his head. “Ah, fuck, sempai. You blew it. You’re sleeping on the couch now, for sure.”

But Yumichika just rolled his eyes and let Ikkaku kiss his ear. 

Renji would never understand how these two worked. He’d watched them together for decades and none of it made any kind of rational sense. Like, look at this, Ikkaku kissing in public? They never did that. But, then it wasn’t that long ago Ikkaku was hooking up with Keigo’s sister, and Renji never knew Ikkaku went that way. Ever. So, who the fuck knew with these guys?

It wasn’t like anyone at the Eleventh was sane. How did Renji survive here for so long? How was Seichi going to stand a chance?

“Either of you two seen my stupid-ass little brother?” Renji asked.

Ikkaku shook his head, obviously far more interested in seeing if he could coax Yumichika off somewhere private. Yumichika saw nothing beyond Ikkaku’s attention. So, Renji left them to their snuggle-fest and went searching for Seichi.

#

It wasn’t hard to find Seichi, especially given that most people saw Renji coming and instantly said, “If it isn’t the other Abarai!” and helpfully pointed in various directions.

Seichi had apparently secured himself a cot in the shared unseated quarters. Seeing Renji in the doorway sent his buddies scattering again, but this time Renji managed to grab Seichi by the scruff of his uniform before he could do the same.

“Oi, I just want to talk to you,” Renji explained when Seichi’s fists slammed into Renji’s side and abs. “You can’t do no damage with them without the spiritual pressure to back it up,” Renji nodded at Seichi’s fists. “I took a Hado 33 at point blank the other day. My skin’s turning to stone.”

Seichi blinked, his fight gone. “For real?”

Renji let Seichi go. “It happens.”

Eyeing the door and then the window, Seichi asked, “You going to turn me in? Send me back to the estate?”

“Naw,” Renji said, settling down on the bell roll. He probably should haul Seichi back, but after Yumichika’s comment, Renji didn’t have the heart. “I meant what I said. I just want to talk.”

Cautiously, Seichi joined him on the futon, though he was careful to stay out of easy grabbing range. “Sorry about before,” Seichi said quickly. “I didn’t recognize your Zabimaru.”

Renji frowned. This seemed like a shit deal, having to boost a zanpakutō off someone alive or dead. It didn’t seem right. There ought to be another way. Sending Seichi through Academy would never work. If they wouldn’t take someone on the Kenpachi’s recommendation—well, that was all kinds of fuck-up on its own, but it meant Seichi had no chance, especially since he was-kind-of-still-maybe a wanted criminal. Soi Fon had let him go, but the way Renji understood it Seichi had been remanded into Byakuya’s custody, a sort of parole for good behavior, which he was certainly not showing by running off and signing up with the Eleventh. Byakuya might let him go to Academy anyway, but… there was no guarantee that he’d graduate.

And then what? Did he get tossed back to the Rukongai? 

That’d be jail or death in no time flat for Seichi. Renji couldn’t have that on his conscience.

Finally, Renji said, “Okay, here’s a plan. You survive until the summer when the gates open and all the numbskulls try to take on the Kenpachi. You can pick up whatever’ll have you then.” Renji’s only comfort there was that no zanpakutō went against its will, and if some fool was stupid enough to try to fight Kenpachi Zaraki with nothing more than an asauchi, well, they seemed too stupid to live anyway. Speaking of all that, “Tell me you’ve held a katana, that you know how to swordfight.”

Seichi gave him a blank look. “Yeah, I’m a master,” he said sarcastically. “Because they hand out practice swords in prison.”

“That’s what I was afraid of,” Renji said with a disappointed sigh. Nothing was ever easy, was it? “I’m not having you shame the Abarai name with weak-ass swordplay, got it? One loser is enough in this family. So, I want you over at mine for practice, every day, until I know you can keep any zanpakutō you get your grubby little hands on.”

Seichi’s face softened. He almost looked like he might cry a little. “Are you saying you’re willing to train me?”

“If you show up, I will.” Renji said, gruffly, not sure what to do with the admiration and gratefulness in Seichi’s gaze. So, he wagged an admonishing finger at him, “But you got to show up.”

Seichi surprised Renji by wrapping him in a giant hug. “Thank you, onii-chan!”

Renji grunted, but patted Seichi’s back. What was he going to do with this kid? First order of business was going to be convincing Byakuya that letting Seichi off the hook was a good idea. Renji had no idea how he was going to do that, especially since for all the two of them knew, little brother was guilty of killing one of their own. Well, at least over here at the Eleventh, Seichi wouldn’t be underfoot and reminding everyone in the Division how Fujimoto’s death had gone un-avenged.

“Yeah,” Renji said, pulling away, “But until I clear everything with Byakuya, maybe we ought to met somewhere neutral, you know? There’s this place that Ikkaku and I used to go--” As Renji explained the whereabouts of the training grounds, Seichi seemed to take note of the location seriously. After they nodded at each other awkwardly for a while, Renji couldn’t help but pluck at Seichi’s uniform. “You sure about this? Last time we talked you hated shinigami.”

Seichi smoothed out the section that Renji had mussed, and said, “I didn’t know you could be a shinigami like this.”

‘Like this,’ being the lawless Eleventh, apparently. 

It was true that no one was likely to send Kenpachi to put down a revolution in the Rukongai. No one’d trust the captain to stay loyal and not just help out the bandits, if it suited him. In that way, Seichi was in good hands. His politics wouldn’t be so much a problem here. 

But, he was going to have to learn to follow orders. No way could he shirk on duty without some superior officer giving him a swift kick in the ass. Gods knew, Renji grew up in a hurry ‘round here.

Renji ruffled Seichi’s topknot of dreads, making them bounce. “Heh, this place might be good for you, after all. Just try not to die, okay?”

Seichi laughed, “Deal.”

#

Renji found his feet dragging on the way back to the Sixth. When they discovered he hadn’t beaten up his brother, Seichi’s buddies had offered to take Renji out for a beer or two to show no hard feelings. He’d taken a rain check, but as he walked past the noisy izakaya on the streets outside of the Eleventh’s gates, he kind of wished he could have skipped out on dinner with Byakuya instead.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see Byakuya—no, it was just the opposite. They had a ton of stuff to talk about and it sure would be nice to get some kissing in. But, they were going to be stuck surrounded by Kuchiki family, most of whom probably blamed Renji for auntie’s sudden departure. 

Renji didn’t think Byakuya could be having much fun either, which was all the more reason to get moving on this birthday disco surprise. After checking the time, Renji veered off in the direction of the Tenth.

#

The guard let Renji through the Division’s gate with a funny little smile when he said he was here to see their lieutenant. Renji wasn’t sure if it was because a lot of guys came sniffing around for Matsumoto, or if she’d said something about him in particular or what. Regardless, they let him in with minimal hassle and directed him to the joint captain/lieutenant’s office. 

Renji always thought that the set up at the Tenth was mighty sweet. Sure, the captain and the lieutenant had to share the space, but they had a couch in their office. A couch! Man, all you needed was mini-fridge and maybe a foosball table and you’d be set. 

Of course a couch would be awfully… dangerous for him and Byakuya, Renji thought with a blush.

Knocking, Renji stuck his head around the open door to peek inside. Captain Hitsugaya sat at his desk surrounded by a pile of papers taller than he was. Matsumoto lay on the couch complaining that the cold weather made her listless. “And this is different from summer, how?” the captain asked, nodding hello to Renji.

“Cold makes me want to snuggle up cozy and close to someone, wouldn’t you agree, Renji?”

“Uh…” the blush he had going, deepened.

“Have you come to take me out to dinner?” Matsumoto asked, perking up. 

Renji put his hands up in an ‘x’ quickly, before he found himself dragged off somewhere with her weird ability to take him out on accidental dates. “Can’t! I’ve got to be at the estate in about an hour. I just wanted to ask you about… a thing. I mean, if you’re not busy,” he added glancing at Hitsugaya. “I only need a few minutes of your time.”

She raked her fingers through her waves of golden-red hair and sighed dramatically. “The captain and I are very busy.”

“You mean, _I’m_ busy,” Hitsugaya snorted.

“It’s about a disco,” Renji said.

“Oh!” Matsumoto said, jumping up to meet him at the door. She had her arm wrapped around him and was leading him toward the mess hall in a second. “Do tell!”

The Tenth had a surprising amount of green space: several winding parks around the barracks, a practice yard, and even a large field that had been mowed and marked for a soccer game, including two goal nets. They walked along a path dotted with trees and wildflowers toward the mess. 

“So…” Matsumoto prompted, “Spill. What’s this disco project?”

“Um, so, I have this special friend who has a birthday coming up…”

“Not until July, honey. Ichigo was born in July.”

“Not that special friend! Agh, no, listen, I was never dating Ichigo.” Renji had forgotten that Matsumoto was part of the crew who had decided that it was Ichigo with whom he’d been caught with his pants down at the sento. 

She smacked his arm, hard. “You just used that boy! Shame on you!”

“I…” Renji had no idea how to back this up far enough to get the story straight. “Forget all that okay? Do you want to help Hisagi and I make a disco or not?”

“Am I helping you two-time Ichigo?”

“No, definitely not,” Renji assured her.

“Will I get to dance?”

“Yes, all night. We’ll have lots of sake, too.”

Matsumoto brightened. “Okay! Count me in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Josey (cestus) for all the usual things: awesome beta reader, awesome friend.


End file.
